Le samedi d'après
by Mariion
Summary: Le samedi suivant leur première retenue ensemble. Sont-ils amis ou pas ?


_**Le Samedi d'Après**_

_** Bender poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et se figea sur le seuil. C'était toutjours la même pièce, bien entendu, mais pourtant, tout lui semblait différent. Il porta la main à son oreille où brillait un minuscule diamant depuis une semaine. Il avança et la lourde porte se referma immédiatement. Elle ne tenait plus ouverte depuis qu'une vis était malencontreusement tombée -dans la poche- le samedi précédent. Comme à son habitude, il balaya le comptoirs des milliers de prospectus qui le jonchaient et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Cette fois, il allait être seul. Seul avec son cher ami, Richard Vernon -Dick, pour lui. Ils étaient des intimes après tout, ils passaient tous leurs samedis ensemble et c'était bien parti pour continuer... Il s'était offert une sacrée collection de retenues, ce devait être un record dans le genre. Tous ces samedis qu'il allait passer seul avec Dick... Il aurait préféré s'étouffer avec sa propre marijuana que de l'avouer, mais il sentait son estomac se nouer à cette simple pensée. Il n'avait jamais aimé Vernon et il l'avait encore moins respecté, il fallait l'admettre. Mais même si Vernon était un professeur des plus pénibles qui avait fait de Bender sa tête de turc, Bender n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Jusqu'à samedi dernier. Vernon l'avait enfermé dans un placard et l'avait menacé -sans même se donner la peine de voiler ses propros. Après tout, comme il le lui avait souligné, personne ne le croirait jamais, lui Bender. Et pour la première fois, Bender l'avait pris au sérieux. Et il avait carrément flippé. **_

_**Il inclina sa chaise et posa ses chaussures sur le bureau. Il était plutôt bien installé et il pourrait dormir un peu, sitôt que Vernon aurait tourné le dos après s'être assuré de sa présence. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien de mieux à faire, cette fois. Il allait être seul. Momentanément, il regretta l'absence des quatre autres membres du Breakfast Club. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas amis. Comme Claire l'avait prédit, rien n'avait changé le lundi matin. Il avait croisé le regard plein d'espoir de Brian et celui, plus charbonneux, de Allison mais il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole. Quant à Claire, elle avait détourné les yeux quand il était passé devant elle et il n'avait pas vu Andy. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta son attitude -et le fait d'avoir donné raison à Claire- mais ce qui s'était passé samedi était étrange. Il avait presque l'impression que le simple fait de mentionner ce samedi allait tout faire disparaître... Ce samedi avait été une agréable escale au milieu du chaos qu'était sa vie. Mais c'était fini. **_

_**Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, il ne voulait pas voir Vernon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut bien obligé d'admettre que ce n'était pas Vernon -si ça avait été lui, il lui aurait déjà crié de s'asseoir convenablement. Alors Bender leva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une jolie jeune fille rousse et bien habillée. Claire Standish. **_

_**« - Tu t'es perdue ? » lança-t-il immédiatement. **_

_**Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait faire là... **_

_**Elle eut un bref sourire et alla s'asseoir à la place qu'elle occupait déjà le samedi précédent. **_

_**La porte s'ouvrit encore quatre fois. La première fois, elle livra le passage à Allison qui sembla à peine les remarquer -ou décida de faire comme, ne sachant comment agir- et qui alla s'installer au fond. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Brian. Il eut un sourire timide et alla s'asseoir aux côtés d'Allison. Enfin, Andrew entra sans dire un mot à quiconque et posa ses affaires vers Allison et Brian. Puis, pour finir, Vernon. **_

_**A son air mécontent, il dût croire que c'était une -très- mauvaise plaisanterie. Les cinq étudiants le regardaient avec toute l'innocence dont ils étaient capables. Enfin, quatre d'entre eux. Bender, lui, souriait effrontément alors qu'il n'en menait pas large quelques minutes auparavant. **_

_**« - Je vois que vous avez malheureusement tous pris exemple sur Mr Bender puisque vous revoilà un deuxième samedi d'affilée. J'espère pour vous que vous ne chercherez pas à battre son record, sinon votre avenir risquerait fort de se voir compromis. Les recruteurs ne proposeront pas de bourses à des cas de disciplines. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander un essai de 1000 mots sur le sujet suivant : Qui devez-vous être ? Grâce à l'intervention de Bender, la porte ne peut plus rester ouverte... **_

_**- Je vous l'ai dit et redit, Dick, répliqua Bender. Les vis tombent, ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Vous ne devriez pas tout me mettre sur le dos. »**_

_**Il y eut un petit ricanement et Bender supposa qu'il venait d'Andrew. **_

_**« - Fais attention, Bender, lâcha Dick. Tu as des retenues jusqu'à septembre prochain. Et les retenues ne comptent pas pour activités extra-scolaires en vue de l'université. Remarque, tu ne pourrais pas y aller, de toute manière. Je veux un essai de 1000 mots et si cette fois encore, je ne vois que l'écriture de Johnson, vous suivrez Bender en retenue pour les samedis suivants. Est-ce clair ? Maintenant, au travail, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre bruit. »**_

_**Il partit claquant la porte derrière lui. Et un silence s'installa. Ils se dévisageaient tous les uns les autres, apparemment surpris de se retrouver... **_

_**« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »**_

_**Bender s'était préparé à passer tout son samedi seul et voilà qu'ils étaient là...Sans raisons. **_

_**Claire ne répondit pas et monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage. A leur tour, ils se levèrent et la suivirent. Elle s'assit contre un mur, Bender en face d'elle et les autres, adossés à la rembarde. Exactement là où ils étaient la semaine précédente. Cet endroit où ils s'étaient sentis proches les uns des autres. Peut-être le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être honnêtes envers les autres et envers eux-mêmes. **_

_**Bender répéta sa question. **_

_**Allison haussa les épaules. **_

_**« - Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. »**_

_**Ils eurent un léger sourire. **_

_**« - Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda Bender. Alors que nous ne sommes pas amis. »**_

_**Brian poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. **_

_**« - Je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, je vous considère tous comme mes amis, toi inclus Bender. »**_

_**Bender décida de ne pas répondre et il se tourna vers Andy. **_

_**« - Et toi, sporto, tu as collé beaucoup de fesses cette semaine ? »**_

_**Andy lui jeta un regard noir et Bender pouvait sentir les yeux sombres d'Allison passer de lui à Andy. **_

_**Bender ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être acerbe. Pourquoi tentaient-ils de le traiter en ami alors même qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de reconnaître un seul d'entre eux devant sa bande? Il écarquilla les yeux. Claire avait eu raison et elle était certainement là pour le lui rappeller... Ce serait bien son genre de venir le narguer, décida-t-il. Mais pour les autres, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi... **_

_**« - Tu dois être fière de toi, Princesse, lui jeta-t-il. Tu avais raison, en fin de compte. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne l'avons jamais été. »**_

_**Une lueur de tristesse fit brièvement briller les yeux de la rouquine mais elle fronça les sourcils. **_

_**« - Alors pour quelle raison on serait là, Bender ? Répliqua Andrew. **_

_**Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !**_

_**Arrête ça. Ne joue pas l'idiot, souffla Allison. »**_

_**Il la foudroya du regard. **_

_**« - Je n'étais pas là pour ça, s'exclama Claire. Pas du tout. Je sais ce que j'ai dit la semaine passée. Je sais que si je ne reconnais aucun d'entre vous en public, c'est parce que je suis une peureuse et que je tiens à mon image plus que ce que je pensais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'avec vous que j'ai été véritablement et totalement honnête. Je peux ne pas être capable de tenir tête à mon groupe, mais je suis capable de venir ici tous les samedis pour retrouver mes vrais amis. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »**_

_**Bender eut un sourire incrédule. Ca semblait simple et pourtant trop compliqué pour le scénario qu'il s'était forgé selon lequel Claire n'était qu'une fille à papa sans âme. **_

_**« - On a tous gardé des souvenirs de cette journée, dit Brian. Et quand nous sommes partis, j'ai pensé que c'était fini. La preuve que ce n'est pas le cas c'est qu'on se retrouve tous ici sans s'être concertés. Enfin ce n'est pas non plus un exploit de trouver Bender un samedi, tout le monde sait où il les passe... **_

_**Hey ! Ne me cherche pas, le Cerveau! »**_

_**Cette fois, sa réplique n'était plus acerbe et son sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. **_

_**« - Quand on grandit, murmura Allison, tout devient compliqué. C'est tout simple de nous retrouver. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. On deviendra des adultes bien assez tôt et rien ne sera plus pareil... **_

_**Quand on grandit, le coeur meurt, dit Andrew.**_

_**Si on oublie ce qu'on a partagé ensemble, poursuivit Allison à voix basse, c'est comme si notre coeur était mort. »**_

_**Allison passa une main dans sa tignasse brune et eut un sourire triste. **_

_**« - Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir droit à une retenue ? Soupira Bender. Brian, un coup de feu est à nouveau parti de ton casier ? **_

_**Très drôle, répliqua ce dernier. Je me suis contenté de sécher les cours. Enfin le cours d'atelier, plus précisément.**_

_**Comme Allison, poursuivit Andrew, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire... »**_

_**Ils échangèrent un sourire qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Bender. **_

_**« - En fait, déclara Allison, cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai ramené un couteau au lycée. »**_

_**Immédiatement, Bender passa une main dans sa poche. **_

_**« - C'est toi qui m'as volé mon couteau ! S'écria-t-il. Kleptomane!**_

_**Ce ne sont pas des vols ! Répliqua-t-elle. Seulement des souvenirs. Brian a dit qu'on en avait tous pris. Les vôtres sont abstraits, moi, je préfère les choses matérielles. »**_

_**Claire pouffa de rire et le regard de Bender tomba sur elle. Il la regarda s'empourprer légèrement. **_

_**« - Et toi, lui dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **_

_**J'ai à nouveau séché les cours. »**_

_**Il la regarda fixement, persuadé qu'elle mentait. **_

_**« - On va faire un tour ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade évitant ainsi le regard de Bender. **_

_**Ce dernier fut on ne peut plus surpris. Voilà donc que la Reine de la Promo commençait à sécher ses retenues... Quelqu'un avait décidément eu une influence déplorable sur elle. Du moins, il tenta de s'en convaincre. **_

_**Andrew, Brian et Allison se levèrent et descendirent alors que Bender et Claire étaient à la traîne. Brian poussa précautionneusement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le bureau de Vernon. **_

_**« - C'est bon, dit-il en sortant. Il n'est pas là. »**_

_**Allison et Andrew le suivirent. Claire allait faire de même mais Bender la retint par le bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et souriant ironiquement, rapprocha son visage de celui de Claire. **_

_**« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ? »**_

_**Elle sourit, se rapprocha encore davantage et effleura ses lèvres avant de se reculer. **_

_**« - L'alarme à incendie. »**_

_**Elle eut un petit rire et sortit. **_

_**D' abord figé, Bender finit par porter la main à son oreille. Il n'était pas sûr qu'entre eux, ce soit de l'amitié mais quoique ce soit, c'était plutôt agréable. Il quitta la bibliothèque à son tour, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et courut pour les rattraper. Ses amis. Le Breakfast club. **_


End file.
